You know your obesssed with Wicked when
by gothicpiratevictoria
Summary: I never saw one of these on here so, I made one myself. I hope you guys enjoy it. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, this is my first Wicked fan fiction so please be nice, I saw it last Thursday and since then I can't stop listing to the soundtrack, I just finished the book and I just can't stop thinking about it so I think I can say now I'm completely obsessed with it, so now I want to try a little fan fiction. I've been looking for these everywhere, but just couldn't find any so now I'm going to do one, enjoy

1)You listen to only the soundtrack and nothing else.

2)Every time you watch Wizard of Oz as few things pop into you head

A)You get really mad at Dorothy when she kills the witch.

B)When you see the witch or scarecrow you can't help but grin because you know of their secret

C)You dislike the tin man and lion because the witch try to help them and they thank her by trying to kill her

D)You think the Wizard of Oz is a total baster.

3)You wish that Elphaba and Glinda were real so you could be friends with them.

4)Every time you listen to Wicked or see something Wicked related you dream about being in the musical or even living in Emerald City.

5)You beg your parents to buy you money so you can teach it how to talk and fly.

6)You want to be in the musical so bad that you don't care what part you get, you could be a flying monkey and still be happy.

7)You want to dye your skin green, have black hair and black dress with a lovely pointy.

8)You want blonde hair, an amazing fashion sense, a lot of friends and a wand that actually works so if you want a ball gown you get one.

9)You call your dad father or pop sickle.

10)You can't wait to get home from school or work so you can get your Wicked fix.

11)You want Elphaba's laugh so you practice every day for hours

12)You practice the hair flip and high giggly every day

13)You cry because you wish it was all real!

14)You run around the yard on a broom and try to make it fly

15)When the neighbor 's ask why you are doing that you say in your best Elphaba voice "Well we can't all come and go by bubble."

16)You pray every night that they put the musical on DVD and make a Wicked movie.

17)You think about getting a Wicked tattoo.

18)You get depressed because you think about the night you saw it and wish you could do it all over again.

19)Your fashion sense changes every day one day you wear all black the next all pink.

20)When someone wants to date you, you let them know about your Wicked obsession and how you might even have a Wicked wedding and then you watch them run away and wonder why you're still single.

Ok guys please let me know what you think. Please keep in mind that this is my first Wicked story and my first obsession list story so please don't throw water on me. Anyway I'm thinking about keeping this list going so let me know if you want me to and if you have any ideas to add then let me know and I might put them on here. One more thing if you feel guilty because you done some of these things don't, I've done some of them and I'm thinking about doing some like the running around the yard on a broomstick, it sounds like a lot of fun to me and let's not kid ourselves it would be so funny to see


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone I just wanted to let you guys know that since I got so many great reviews I will keep the story going . I'm already working on chapter 2 and I will update it sometime this week, so keep checking back. Thanks again guys, you are amazing!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, guys all I can say is wow! I didn't think I would get so many reviews! You guys are my best friends lol

-**-**Thank you so much for putting me on your story alert and author alert. Also, don't worry, this list applies to me as well and I'm sure it applies to almost everyone in the Wicked fandom lol. I'm glad this made you laugh, I was hoping at least one reader would laugh while reading this lol.

-**Whitemermage-**Thank you so much for putting this on your favorite story list. I know I can't stop thinking about Wicked either and I saw it almost two weeks ago and I don't want to stop thinking about it lol. I do the same things to my friends as well; they have to deal with lol. Yeah, I go to YouTube all the time now and search Wicked, I'm still trying to find the whole musical, but that's a bit tricky. If you do find it will you let me know? My other obsessions are Harry Potter, Pirates of the Caribbean, Nightmare Before Christmas and anything to do with Johnny Depp and Tim Burton. I think their happy their getting a break lol.

-**xFroggyFernyCabbagex-**Thank you so much for the story alert. Yeah, I saw it Thursday July 29th at the Ohio Theater, best day of my life lol. At first I didn't think I was going to like it because it never really caught my attention, but I was so wrong and I'm so happy that I was. I almost missed out on an amazing musical. Also, Thanks for the idea it will be on the list and I'll make sure I'm mention you! One more thing don't worry, thanks to you guys I'm keeping this list going

-**Shockheaded Peter's sister-**Ok, thank you so much for being honest. My spelling and grammar has never been the best, but fan fiction always helped me get better with it. So, I hope I will get better as this one goes on. Also, I'll pay more attention to spell check lol. I'm happy you're enjoying it; I wanted to make a story that made people laugh. I think a Wicked them wedding would be awesome, I can see it all now lol. Yeah, I use to really like Boq and felt bed for him because Glinda was always such a witch, but after the whole Tin Man thing happened I can't see him in the same light again. Oh really? The make-up idea is cool; it shows you do something fun for Wicked, but not over the top and your right it's a great way not to get stared at on the bus lol. Thank you, you will get to see more of my work

-**ElphabaRocks-**First off I love the name! It's awesome! Also, don't worry a lot of us fit most of it lol. Also, Thank you I'm happy to be a part of it and don't worry more is coming

**-Stephanie-** Lol, don't worry I'm guilty of a lot of them as well, but the main one is number 1! I listen to it all the time, but I can't help it, it's so good! Lol Also, number 18 that's me last Thursday, I was so depressed because I knew the musical was on, but I wasn't there to watch it lol. Also, with 16 that's me I still pray for it every night, I'm still keeping my fingers crossed lol. Thanks for the idea I'll make sure I'll mention you

Alright guys were finally on to chapter 2 Enjoy! Also, Wicked does not belong to me; if it did do you really think I would be doing this? Lol

You go to the goat section of the petting zoo to see if you can find Doctor Dillamond.

To this day the song "For Good" still makes you cry.

You sing "Defying Gravity" while going up on the elevator( Thank you **xFroggyFernyCabbagex**)

You start comparing people in your everyday life to the musical or book characters (Thank you **Stephanie**)

You wish you could travel by bubble. It would save money on gas and you wouldn't have to deal with traffic.

Your family and friends are worry about you because you eat, sleep and breathe Wicked.

If you have a teacher or professor that you don't like you call them Madame Morrible, even if they are a guy.

You wish they would make a Wicked them park like they did with Harry Potter.

Every day you spend hours trying to make your pets talk because you know they can do it, all they have to do it practice.

You make sure that somehow your kids and grandkids will become obsessed with Wicked like you did

You make a Wicked scrapbook.

You start writing fan fiction about it.

When you're best friend says Glinda you stop her and say it's Galinda with a Ga.

When someone says they laughed when the Wicked Witch of the West got melted, you get really angry and yell at them because you know that shouldn't have happened to poor Elphaba.

You wish they would make a sequel to the musical

Your pet name for your boyfriend is Fiyero while yours is Elphaba.

You keep trying to find the yellow brick road because you know it takes you to the Emerald City.

You say things with Oz in it, like oh my Oz!

You daydream about the first time you saw it.

When you share a secret with your friend and they don't tell you one you put on your best Glinda face and say "That's not fair I told you a really good one."

A/N: Ok guys that's chapter 2, please tell me what you think. Also if you do review you will get a free flying monkey!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Ok, wow I have so many readers and amazing reviews. Thank you so much once again! I'm truly shocked that so many people actually like this story, so I'm updating it as much as I can. Also, a big thank you to the people who gave me ideas, you guys are awesome and will be mention. So, now all of that is out of the way here is the next chapter ENJOY!

**-**You buy anything that had Wicked on it.

-You have a shire devoted to Wicked.

-You and your friends have been known to spontaneously start singing "Loathing" while in the middle of a crowded place **(Thank you Catastrophic berry)**

-You try to plan a vacation around where Wicked is playing or touring.

-You can react the whole play.

-You wish they would make little plush dolls of the characters (Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero, etc) and you call your dad the wonderful Wizard of Oz. **(Thank you MG6673)**

-You start a conversation with "So, have you seen Wicked?"

-When you see a scarecrow you go up to see if it's Fiyero.

-You respond to everything with lines from Wicked. **(Thank you Hedwig446)**

-You have a fight with someone because they are obsessed with Wizard of Oz and they keep telling you that Wicked isn't the right story.

-Your Christmas list is filled with Wicked merchandise (That's is true for me lol)

-When your alone you act your favorite scenes and sing the songs in order and you zone out in class by singing the songs in your head. **(Thank you ImagineTheWorld96)**

-When you meet someone else who is obsessed with Wicked they become your best friend.

-You stand up in front of a fan with a black blanket behind you and sing "No Good Deed."

-You sing "Popular" in the shower and when you argue with someone and say "Now you wait just a clock tick. (**Thank you whoever you are lol)**

-You spend all your money on Wicked merchandise.

-You have a Wicked poster that you stare at for hours.

-Every time "Dancing Through Life." Comes on you stop whatever your doing and start to dance like they do in the musical.

-You make it your life goal to own more shoes then Glind.

-You are planning to be a character from Wicked this Halloween or have been in the past. (I wanted to be Elphaba, but I can't find her dress anywhere )

-You make your own spell movement for "No Good Deed."

-When someone sings "Ding Dong the Witch is dead." You cover your ears and scream Elphaba isn't dead!

-Whenever you're having a bad day, you see something Wicked related and it makes your day a lot better.

-You buy the script off Ebay. (I actually did this)

-You have a Wicked party

-You consider taking singing lessons so you can be in Wicked one day.

-When someone says the word Wicked you freak out.

-When people are giving you strange looks you say "What? What are you all staring at? Is there something in my teeth?" and then go on into a rant about how people treat green people bad, even though you're not green

-You take your sister's baby doll and spray paint it green so it looks like baby Elphaba.

-You read Wicked fan fiction every day.

-You go into a rant that last for hours about how the Wizard is really the bad one and then you tell them the true story

-You try to see if there is really a Shiz University.

-You make it a goal to make to get at least one person you know obsessed with Wicked.

-You do role-playing and you always have to be Elphaba or Glinda.

-You've seen the musical more than once.

-You make it your life goal to read more books than Elphaba.

-You've listen to the soundtrack so much that it's starting to wear out.

-You see if you can find The Grimmerie at a book store or library.

-You make your room into a Wicked them bed room.

-Every time you see a little green bottle you think it's the green elixir.

-You've read the book more than once.

-You skip over certain parts of the book, life when Elphaba dies.

A/N: So, I didn't know if I was really going to put this up today because I don't really like this chapter, it doesn't seem funny enough to me, but I saw some behind the scenes Wicked thing on the news and thought why not? So, I really do hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think. Also, once again thank you guys for the awesome reviews it really makes my day so, please leave lots of them and the people who do review will get to ride on Elphaba's broom!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, you guys are amazing; you pretty much the main reason why I keep this story going, so thank you! I have some great news, I actually found the whole musical on YouTube, there is a part missing and the sound and quality isn't the best, but it's better than nothing. So, here is the person who has it, bastiantotalhappy.

**Hedwig446- **With the Wicked room idea I don't really know, but I do know someone painted their room green and pink and actually put a witch's costume on one wall and a fairy princess costume on the other wall with the poster, but that's all I know lol.

**Beautiful Tragic Girl**- Wow, you were in it? Who did you get to play? That's so awesome though I wish I could be in it, but nothing that cool ever happens to me lol.

Alright finally here is chapter 4 ENJOY!

-Every time you see a person wearing a Wicked shirt you stop them to talk to them about it.

-Your banned from watching The Wizard of Oz because throughout the whole movie you make comments about how all of it is a lie!

-You give people lectures on the differences between Animals and animals. Also, you lecture people in exactly why the Wizard of Oz is such a butthead. **(Thank you Hedwig446)**

-You write or read "You know you're obsessed with Wicked when." Fan faction

-You actually consider using "As long as you're mine." For your wedding song.

-You've seen the musical more than once and have met the cast. You spontaneously start a conversation and it somehow gets into the topic of Wicked. You constantly rant to your friends about how depressing the book is. **(Thank you Beautifully Tragic Girl)**

-When a random stranger talks about Wicked you join in the conversation.

You've done more than 10 things on this list.

-You really want to get a beanie like Elphaba's wears in the Shiz scenes.

-You randomly start quoting an entire scene and when people look at you funny you say "Sorry, I'm having a Wicked moment."

-You annoy your friends with your Wicked quotes and facts.

-You get so depressed because you know that seeing Wicked once is not enough.

-You go crazy because you haven't listen to the Wicked soundtrack all day.

-You can relate everything to Wicked somehow.

-Your first thought when you wake up is something Wicked related.

-Your still memorized from the first time you saw it and keep talking about it.

-You have dreams about Wicked.

-You call your enemies "The Wizard."

-You can give direct quotes word for word from the book.

-You can remember exactly when you first read the book and when you first discovered the musical.

-Every time Elphaba, Glinda or Fiyero dies in a fan faction story you cry or get really depressed.

-You read this list and think that's me.

A/N: Ok, guys that's chapter 4, I really hope you like it. To the people that review this time you'll get to ride in Glinda's bubble.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK, guys here is another chapter. I have a break from work so I have a lot of time on my hands. I'm working on another story, but I don't know if I'll post it, I'm really thinking about it, but well have to wait and see because I don't think it's really that good.**

**Beautifully Tragic Girl- You are so lucky that you were Elphaba, I bet that was a lot of fun!**

**3Mindy3-Your review made me laugh so hard, it was so random and funny. Also, you got to go to the HP theme park? OMG! Is it as awesome as everyone says it is?**

**So, here is chapter 5 enjoy!**

**-**The last thing you hear at night is a Wicked song and the first thing you hear in the morning is a Wicked song.

**-**You want them to put out a Wicked graphic novel.

**-you tend to show surprise by saying "what in oz?" (Thank you catastrophic berry)**

**-**When someone says "Something Wicked this way comes." You look up to the sky to see if you can spot Elphaba.

**-**There's a girl you know name Rose, but you call her Nessarose.

-**You've been in the show at least once. (Thank you Hedwig446)**

**-**You consider making a video for YouTube showing your Wicked collection.

-You freak out when you see the Wicked billboard or just pictures of it.

-**You go "la, la, la, la you're gonna to be popular." Every time you give someone a makeover.**

**-You tell anyone that doesn't like Wicked to leave in fear of tainting the precious musical. (Thank you Beautifully Tragic Girl.)**

**-**If someone just happens to say a line from a song, you finish the entire song.

-You'd keep track of how long it's been since you've see Wicked for the 1st time.

**-You are frequently found re-reading the books, watching the videos of Wicked on YouTube or listening to the soundtrack when you should be doing something else.**

**-When someone says you're like the Wicked Witch of the West you reply with "I wish."**

**-You often get told to shut up because you have started yet another conversation about Wicked.**

**-You contacted an author of a Wicked fan fiction and spent hours talking about your opinions on EVERY actor/actress who has played Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero.**

**-When someone ask you what's the best place in town? You answer with "The Oz Dust Ballroom."**

**-When you watch the Wizard of Oz, you sulk because you know that everything is not as "Wonderful" as it seems.**

**-You refer to Dorothy as "That wretched little farm girl."**

**-You listen to the finale on the soundtrack and cry because it's so sad that Glinda can't know about Elphaba.**

**-You check your internet history and see that the only websites you visit regularly are all Wicked related.**

**-You spend most of your time thinking of the rather odd Wicked-related things you've done to prove you're obsessed with it to send to a fan fiction that is about Wicked obsession. (A BIG Thank you to for all of these!)**

**-**When someone says black is their favorite color you say "Black is this year's pink."

-You make up a Wicked fan club.

-You want a Wicked cake for your birthday.

-When you have a green face mask on, you look in the mirror to see what you look like with a green face.

-You own both of the original version of the novel and the musical tie in edition.

-You use to be scared of the Wicked Witch, but now you love her!

-When you hear the song "No one mourns the Wicked." You think or say I mourn the Wicked.

-You go to at least one Wicked website a day.

-You attempt to master Glinda's awesome wand skills.

-You own a pair of green glasses or you want them.

-You walk around chanting "Eleka nahmen nahmen." And end up bugging everyone around you.

-Your favorite insult is "maybe he saw the green and thought it meant go."

-You demand that your partner propose to you at a performance of Wicked.

-When you die you want to have a Wicked style coffin.

-You suggest that they remake the Wizard of Oz with Idina Menzel as the Wicked Witch and Kristin Chenoweth as Glinda.

-You realize that if you never saw or heard about Wicked your life would be nothing.

A/N: Ok, there is chapter 5; I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think and the people that do review get to go to The Emerald City.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Once again thanks for all the amazing reviews. I really hope you enjoy this chapter because for some strange reason I don't like this chapter, but I hope you guys do! So, here is chapter 6 enjoy!**

**-**You and your best friend believe that you are Elphaba and Glinda.

-When someone says something is wonderful you start singing "Wonderful."

-**You cried when Fiyero died in the book and threw it against the wall then picked it up five seconds later because you had to find out what happens. (Thank you Beautifully Tragic Girl)**

**-**Whenever someone accuses you of lying you tell them that you are just "Looking at things another way."

-You pledge to name your children Elphaba, Glinda, and Fiyero, whether or not your partner agrees with you.

-**When your school sings the school song you start singing "Dear Old Shiz." Instead (Thank you 3Mindy3)**

**-**You spontaneously start talking in Glinda speak (making up words or using ones from the musical.)

-The last thought before you go to sleep is Wicked related.

-**when you're in Wicked you being your own prop. (Thank you Hedwig446)**

-You would die if YouTube deleted all the Wicked videos.

-The soundtrack plays in your mind 24/7.

-Every time you hear someone say "I hope you're happy." You break out into "Defying Gravity."

-You free all the monkey's at the zoo and scream "FLY! YOU'RE FREE!"

-You start crying because the show ended.

-You suddenly want to meet a guy like Fiyero.

-You tell everyone you're allergic to water.

-You go to the zoo and try to talk to all the animals.

-When you see people in the street you think what character they would be and what would be best for them in Wicked.

-You start busting out Wicked songs when you see/read The Wizard of Oz, red slippers, hear the name Dorothy, etc…

-You start a group for the treatment of green people.

-You buy Wicked witch of the West figurines because it's Elphaba.

-You know who was in the cast currently and who was in the cast previously.

-You get excited whenever you hear any of the characters names.

-You can talk and write about Wicked for hours.

-You can no longer watch "The Wizard of Oz." without squealing "Fiyero!" Every time the scarecrow pops up.

-You Photoshop different people to green to see if they'd make good Elphies.

-You print out or draw tons of Wicked pictures to put around your room, working space or in your locker.

-When you watch "The Wizard of Oz." you call Glinda the Good just Glinda and the Wicked Witch of the West Elphaba.

-You have a Wicked folder filled with pictures and quotes.

-You start saying sorry to your Wicked CD for not playing it in a day.

-When you're in a big city you start singing "One Short Day."

-You dislike the people of Oz because of what they did to Elphie.

-You sit in your room for days on end going through every Wicked related item you have trying to find a new way to prove whether your obsessed with Wicked.

**A/N: Ok, that's it for this chapter; I hope you guys liked it and please tell me what you think. To the people that do review you get to hang out with Elphaba and Glinda for a day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**3Mindy3-once again your review made me laugh so hard, so thanks for that**

**xFroggyFernyCabbage- and ElphieUpland- Yeah, a day with Glainda and Elphaba would be amazing! I would turn into such a fan girl and freak them out lol.**

**Beautifully Tragic Girl-What is the fifth edition of Wicked like? Is it really good? I'm thinking about getting it.**

**Whitemermage- Are you kidding me? Now, I'm going to cry! This always happens to me! First with Cats then with Rent and now this, at least I got to see Cats and Wicked live, sadly never got to see Rent live and I still kick myself for not seeing it everyday lol. Anyway you should keep some hope, I keep hearing that it's still selling out and since its still making money I'm sure they will keep it for a little while longer, I hope they do anyway.**

**Ok, guys here is chapter 7 ENJOY!**

**-**You try to find out Elphaba and Glinda birthdays so you can throw them a party.

-Whenever you see a pair of red shoes, you say, "I must get them before that wretched farm girl walks off with them."

-**Whenever you see "The Wizard of Oz" you either hurl things at the T.V. screen or mutter nasty insults under your breath when the Tim man, Wizard or Dorothy shows up on screen. (Thank you ElphieUpland)**

-You call Toto Dodo.

-You go on EBay everyday to see if they have any new Wicked things. (Guilty)

-**You have the original Broadway Edition of Wicked and the fifth year Edition of Wicked in your CD collection.**

**-When someone calls you a witch you go "Thank you."**

**-In your English essay, when someone asks you what courage means you put "braverism." Only to have your English teacher tell you it's not a real word. (Thank you Beautifully Tragic Girl.)**

-When you watch "Wizard of Oz" you fast forward to all the Elphaba parts.

-Every time you hear the word bad you start singing "Something Bad" and include all the baaaaa's.

-**You want to move to Kansas during tornado season to prove to Elphaba that not everyone from there is an idiot.**

**-Every time you see a bubble you scream "Glinda!"(Thank you 3Mindy3)**

-You say to your history teacher "I don't see why you can't just teach us history instead of always harping on the past."

-You have a fear of falling houses.

-You want "For Good." To be sung at your funeral (Creepy I know, but hey it's true lol)

-Whenever something happens that you are excited about you start singing the verse from "Thank Goodness." Which says "I couldn't be happier." And don't stop until the part where Madmen Morrible cuts in.

-As soon as the cast has taken their last bow and walk off stage you plan when you'll be seeing it again.

-You wish you could be GREENIFIYED!

-You call short guys Boq or Munchkin boy (Ok, that's a little mean, but don't lie it made you laugh lol)

-You become being known as the person who is obsessed with Wicked.

-You think that someday prince charming will save you from melting.

-You spend all your free time reading Wicked.

-You get into fights with people on YouTube when they say Wizard of oz is the true story and Wicked is just a made up story to make the Witch look good. (I've never done that, but I've seen fights like that on almost every Wicked or Oz video I've seen, it's really funny actually lol)

-You confuse everyone when you scream out the characters real names while watching Wizard of Oz.

-You try to get the Glinda and Elphaba McDonald toys.

-You know the songs in different languages.

**A/N: Ok, that does if for this chapter, I hope you liked it please tell me what you think and to the people that do review you get a pair of red slippers. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, I'm kind of depressed today Wicked left my city, I just want to cry, how sad is that? I guess it's good because there will be more obsessed fans like us lol. Anyway here is chapter 8 enjoy!**

**Beautifully Tragic Girl- I did order the fifth edition, haven't got it in the mail yet, but I so can't wait to hear it! Ok, is Tim Burton really directing a Wicked styled movie? If so I'm going to have a huge fan girl moment, I love Tim Burton; do you know when it is going to come out? Also, where did you get the information about it from?**

**Whitemermage- Oh, that's great! It just left my city today so I'm upset lol. I hope it will come back through, but you never know. That's awesome that you got tickets though, I hope you have tons of fun!**

-You read nothing but Gregory Maguire and he becomes your favorite author.

-You wish they would make shirts that say "Team Green." And "Team Pink."

-**Whenever some says the words "Wizard of Oz" around you scream "HE'S A FASCIST PIG!" (Thank you Crazybeagle)**

-You buy a shade of lipstick because the name of it is Elphaba.

-Every time you see a bubble no matter where you are or who you're with, you scream "LOOK IT'S GLINDA!"

-**You wish The Wizard of Oz were here so that you could bore him to death with politics and why it was wrong to lie to get his position. (Thank you Sunburst25)**

-You want to change your name to either Elphaba, Glinda or Fiyero.

-Whenever someone starts to sing "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" You have to stop them and say. "He isn't wonderful; he's a lying scumbag, who framed Elphaba!"

-**You know that Tim Burton is directing a Wicked styled movie.**

**-After you saw Wicked you began to have an obsession with Broadway and musicals. (Thank you Beautifully Tragic Girl)**

-Every time Elphaba pops up in "The Wizard of Oz" you cheer because you know she is awesome!

-"The Wizard of Oz" becomes your favorite movie because despite all the lies it still shows Glinda, Elphaba and Fiyero.

-**You get really angry when you see hot air balloons because you think it's the Wizard. (Thank you 3Mindy3)**

**-**You always day dream about what it would be like if you lived in Oz and were friends with Elphaba and Glinda.

-You wish they would make more Wicked merchandise like bedspreads, dolls, posters, clocks and whatever you can think of lol.

-You have the Wicked karaoke CD and sing to it every day.

-You have sung a Wicked song at a talent show.

-You wish they would come out Wicked games, you don't care what they are you know you would get them lol.

-You must wear something Wicked related every day.

-Every time you see a monkey you think of Chistery.

-Every time you seen a broom stick or a pointy hat you think of Elphaba.

- Every time you see a jeweled wand, crown or a big frilly dress you think of Glinda.

-No one is allowed to touch your Wicked merchandise, not even your family.

-After thinking of it nonstop you convinced yourself that Oz is a real place and the characters are real and you won't rest until you find them.

-You stop eating meat because you have no clue if you are eating Animals or animals.

- You try to learn the dance moves from Wicked.

-You buy all the "Wizard of Oz" stuff you can because it is related to Wicked.

-Every time you grab a broom or mop to clean the floors you scream "its meeeeee! So, if you care to find me! Look to the Western sky!"

-Anytime you are asked to describe you self you response is "unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe."

-You really want to get a pink flower to put in your hair like what Glinda gave Elphie.

-The characters in Wicked become your role models.

**A/N: Ok guys that's chapter 8 please tell me what you think and whoever does review gets a kiss from Fiyero and don't worry Elphie's fine with it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, my dear readers here is chapter 9 so please enjoy!**

**-**You have a crush on every scarecrow you see because you know its Fiyero.

-You do personality test on Wicked to make sure you get the character you want.

**-When your little brother makes you angry you start signing the loathing song or threaten to drop a house on him.**

**-Your dream is when you have a PJ party the moment you start doing make up you can sing "Popular." Without your friends glaring at you. (Thank you Siriaca-Ying-Fa)**

-When you see the witch set the scarecrow on fire in "The Wizard of Oz" you laugh because you know Elphaba would never really try to kill Fiyero.

-You go to buy something at the Ozdust Boutique and you realize there's nothing more you can get.

-**You review chapters if you're promised a kiss from Fiyero.**

**-You're planning to make a fictional characters come alive machine (FCCAM for short) to make the Wicked characters real.**

**-Everyone knows about your crush on Fiyero.**

**-You insist it's not a fictional crush, he may be fictional but your crush is very real thank you very much!**

**-You're known to spend classes writing fan fiction.**

**-You write fan fiction where your other fictional character you have a crush on is dressing up as the scarecrow in "The Wizard of Oz." so you can combine the two together. **

**-When someone insults you, you reply, "Sorry I wasn't listening to you; I was fantasizing about a romantic story between The Wicked Witch of the West and the Scarecrow in "The Wizard of Oz." (A big thank you to Deeplyshallow for all of these and I take it you're a Fiyero girl right? Lol)**

-You try to talk your boyfriend in to dressing up as Fiyero on Halloween so you can be Elphaba and Fiyero.

-You hope everyday that one of your friends mentions the word Wicked, so you can start talking about the show.

**-You buy not only the soundtrack, but covers of all the songs too, including the rock versions by Kerry Ellis! (Thank you PocketSevens)**

-You have a Wicked ringtone.

-You don't just sing, but hum the songs day and night.

**-Every time someone sings "We're off to the Wizard." You go "Were off to the Wizard, the terrible bastard of Oz."**

**-Whenever you go to a fancy dress party you go as someone from Wicked (Thank you Beautifully Tragic Girl)**

-You write the lyrics in your notebook when you're bored.

-You read the book so many times it starts to fall apart.

-You have found every face book/MySpace/YouTube group or video that is remotely connected to Wicked.

-People don't ask you what you're listening to because they already know it's a Wicked song.

-On a regular basis you make yourself laugh because you remember the funny moments form the show.

-You drill the songs into your friend's heads.

-You hate to hear "For Good." Because it means the show is almost over.

-You squeal when you see advertisements for it.

-You own the original score music book even though you can barely play an instrument.

- You think about what the characters do in their free time and what they are doing this very moment.

-You still get goose bumps when you listen to "Defying Gravity."

-You wish you could hug Elphie when listening to "Not that Girl."

- You buy a set of hair products because it has Wicked on it.

-You carry your Wicked CD everywhere you go.

-Your room is covered with pictures of different Elphie's, Glinda's and Fiyero's.

-When your parents want to ground you they take away your Wicked stuff.

-You have Wicked as your background/avatar on everything.

-You write Wicked fan fiction in a Wicked notebook. (I actually did that writing this chapter and didn't notice it lol)

**A/N: Ok, guys that is it for this chapter. This is kind of funny I got so many reviews when I told people they would get a kiss from Fiyero last chapter. So, since you guys love him so much here is another one. If you review you can go on a date with him, but only as friends. Elphie is fine with it, but she said if anyone try's anything she'll turn them into a toad. So, I wouldn't try anything lol. **


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, well I have some bad news the next chapter is going to be the last chapter, but before you get the pitchforks and everything let me tell you why. My life is going to get really busy soon I'm switching schools, getting a new job and getting a new place so it's better that I end it now instead of updating every few months. Also, I'm working on other stories and I want to give them my full attention as well, once I think their good enough I'll upload them up. So, hopefully you're not going to kill me lol, but I had a lot of fun doing this and I really want to thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are amazing and I hope once I upload my other stories that you'll be back to review lol, but really thank you the reason this story went so far is because of you guys, so thank you so much! Ok, so I hope you guys are not too upset about it lol and if you want to put more ideas for the last chapter go ahead! Thanks once again guys! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long, but I had a lot of things to do and it's my birthday on Saturday so I'm busy with party planning as well, but now here it is. I really hope you guys enjoy it! Also, a lot is based from the book so this is spoiler alert if you haven't read it.**

**-**You want a son so you can name them Laiir.

**-You make a mug in art class based on Wicked**

**-You make a picture frame in art class for a relative**

**-You make a tie-dyed shirt based on Wicked in art class. (Thank you Elphaba-goodwitchoftheWest16)**

**-**You actually know who Shell is (To the people that don't its Elphaba's little brother)

**-When you're on the Flying Eagles ride at Great America and you start belting "Defying Gravity" (Thank you CheshireGirl0913)**

-You don't date a guy unless he has blue diamond's tattooed on him.

-**The gorgeous male specimen who strangely resembles Norbert Leo Bute in your high school has been brainwashed into being your boyfriend.**

**-You have created your own religion. It is called Wickedism.**

**-A vast majority of your friends are Wickedists.**

**-You may or may not tell someone off if they hate on the Wicked Witch of the West.**

**-You will tell someone off if they say anything about Idina Menzel's voice being anything less than perfection. (Thank you Geoera)**

**-**You think Son of Witch wasn't as good as Wicked because it didn't have Elphaba in it.

-**You get upset when a really good fanfic ends, particularly a very good list fic by Gothicpiratevictoria. (Aww…that's sweet, thank you****)**

**-You have written an essay on Wicked.**

**-You have OCD when it comes to Wicked and the plotline and tell everyone the correct terms for everything and I mean everything!**

**-Every time you say a rhetorical question you go, "No need to answer that. That was rhetorical."**

**-Anytime you see one of the cast members on the net or anywhere you start screaming "OH MY OZ! It's (Insert name)!" and you get weird looks from whoever's with you. (Thank you Beautifully Tragic Girl)**

**-**-When you get a dog you name him Killyjoy.

-**You freaked out when you found out there was a Wicked of Oz themed Dora the Explorer. (Thank you xfroggyFernyCabbagex)**

**-**After thinking you decided you're going to open your own Shiz University, where all they teach is things about Wicked.

**-You've seen enough YouTube videos to know which actors/actresses are the best.**

**-You've gone so far as to tell people who don't know you that Fiyero's is your boyfriend.**

**-You rarely go on dates or look at guys because you're waiting for Fiyero. **

**-You have a tantrum every time someone asks "What's Wicked?" **

**-You've memorized the Wicked workshop and all of the alternate verses.**

**-You've memorized the Wicked songs that are in German.**

**-You've turned at least 3 people onto Wicked last year. (Thank you Hedwig446)**

**-**You wish they would make the book into a movie as well.

-**You're reading this as a "to do" list. (Thank you Fantasia-the-crazy) **

**-**You always cry at the end of the book.

-You bring the book everywhere with you in cause you get bored.

-On the anniversary of the first time you saw Wicked, you honor it by wearing all your Wicked things and having a party!

-Thanks to Elphaba you're now thinking of going against the government and living underground. Who knows? You might meet a hot solider while you're at it.

-You watch the whole musical every day on YouTube.

-You make it your goal in life to somehow get to the Land of Oz.

-When you know what the characters are like Fiyero is Vinkus, Galinda is Glikkus and Elphaba is a Munchkin.

-When every one knows to get you something related to Wicked for a gift.

-When you have a back up copy of the CD, just in case something happens to the first one.

-When all you write on is Wicked paper.

-When you wear a pair of glasses everywhere even though you don't need them, so you can be like Elphaba.

-You have the U.K. and U.S.A. versions of the Wicked poster.

-Every time you watch The Wizard of Oz you always wonder why does Glinda have red hair.

- You vow to make a Wicked pumpkin for Halloween.

-You buy a Halloween card for yourself because it has Elphaba on the cover.

-You read this list to the very end and still want more.

**A/N: Ok guys that's it, but I have some good news 3Mindy3 gave me a good idea whenever I think of another one to add to the list I'll write it down and if I get enough I'll just post another chapter, so it might not be the end of it thanks to 3Mindy3. Anyway thank you everyone for the reading and the reviews I enjoyed them and you never know I might keep going with it, time will only tell. Once again thank you!**


End file.
